Trying to move on Nitchie
by demijonas13
Summary: Mitchie and Nate were best friends at camp but Nate becomes famous and leaves Mitchie behind. 5 years later, they meet up in a diner. But Mitchie tries to push him away. Will Nate stay or will he have to face the fact that she's trying to move on?
1. Chapter 1

***Ok so I want to say thanks to Katie4ever for reading all my stories and reviewing them. Oh and check out her stories, their amazing. **

**I Don't own anything, only the plot.**

**Hope you like it! ***

**Trying to move on.**

I woke up with tears in my eyes, then I realized I was dreaming about him again. Everyone says that if you dream about someone then they fell asleep thinking about you, well I don't believe in that, even though I live by quotes because quotes are the only real thing in my life, I don't believe in this one.

I got up and did the usual took a shower, put on my work clothes, brush my teeth, brush my hair and put on my shoes. After that, out the door I went. I went pass Mrs. Harris who was struggling with her bags so I stopped to help her out. "Do you need help?" I asked. She looked up at me and released some of the bags from her hands. "Oh sure thanks darling." I grabbed some of the bags and she grabbed the rest. While we were walking down the hallway she asked "Tell me, how come you don't have a boyfriend, you're so sweet and kind." I looked at her and said "Well I'm just not looking for a boyfriend right now with college and work; I just don't have the time." After that, it was silent. No one said a peep.

We got to her car and I put the bags in. I said to her before she took off "How about you stop by at the diner, you get discount." "Sure will." Then she took off and so did I. But I walked, I don't have a car and I don't need one cause there is nothing wrong with walking. I finally got there and was greeted by not one but all of the workers there. "Hey guys what's up." I said with one of my famous smiles.

One of the worker Daren said "What happened to you last week." I replied "I was sick last week and I had school." Well are you going to sing, A lot of people were complaining." "Of course I am" And hugged him "I miss you." I went to a table and asked the people there "What would you like?"

The lights dim and I sat on a stool with my guitar and said "This song I wrote a long time and I just found it and if you're wondering, Yes this is for someone but they um, left so I didn't get to sing it to them." I started to play my guitar and sang out the lyrics

_Before I fall, too fast, kiss me quick, but make it last_

The doors opened and the bell rang hinting that someone had walked into the diner, someone I knew but haven't seen I awhile. I couldn't see cause he or she sat down and people blocked my view.

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me, when you say goodbye, keep it sweet, keep it slow, let the future past and don't let it go but tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight. _

_But you're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while I sing, you got me smiling in my sleep and I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me _

_See this heart won't settle down like I child running scared from a clown, I'm terrified of what you do, my stomach screams just when I look at you, run far away so I can breathe, even though you far from suffocating me, I can't set my hopes to high cause every Hello ends with a Goodbye._

_But you're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while I sing, you got me smiling in my sleep and I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me _

_So now you see why I'm scared I can't open up my heart without a care, so here I go, it's what I feel and for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while I sing, you got me smiling in my sleep and I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me, if this is love please don't break me, I'm giving up so just catch me._

I was finally done, everyone clapped and I got off the stool, put my guitar back and went to the next table. I went to the table that the guy who came in when I was singing and once I saw his face, I was shocked, it was the guy I was dreaming about, it was Nate. I pulled myself together and asked him "What would you like?" He turned to me and replied "You." And then smiled. "Wow Nate you're the same guy I meant at camp but without the pickup lines."

I smiled back and started to walk away but stop when I felt his hands on mine. I turned around to find him standing up with a serious look on his face. "What!" I said in a stern voice. He looked surprised and then said "Look I was just joking around with you gosh you're not the girl I met at camp." "That's because that girl change." I said looking at him like it was obvious. "Well, why?" "None of your business ok, gosh Nate. It's simple just stay out of my life."

I made my way to the counter but he followed me. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed "Why are you being like this, I thought you would be happy to see me?" I grab his hand and led him outside to yell and that's what I did "Well that's your problem, you always think but never know, just like you thought it would be best if you got famous and you leave your best friend when she needed you most."

He looked at me like I was crazy but what if I was. "What are you talking about you told me I could?" "I know I did, I wanted you to be happy so I left my problem behind so you could live your dream but you never came to check on me not once now I don't know if my reasons are easy for you to understand." I walked into the diner but before I did I said "But I don't want you to be my friend if you're going to leave again, I already have enough of that." I walked in like nothing had happen. That should be enough to let him leave me alone, I don't care about him anymore I mean yeah I had a crush on him when we were in camp but that doesn't matter anymore.

Finally, I was done with work; Kim was closing up for me. I walked out to Nate on his phone; my speed went to unhurried to rapid. Why is he here? I thought I told him straight? I guess he finally found out it was me who was running away 'cause he caught up to me. I turned to him and asked "Dude, what do you want?" "Here I'm sorry about before let's start over, Hey Demi nice to you I'm just on a break from all the fame, what about you?" he asked desperately wanting to be on my good side.

I faked a smile which he wouldn't know like he used to at camp and said "Look if you really want to earn my trust you have to do a few favors." "Ok, tell me what the first one is and I'll get started." "Well as you know the favors will might get harder so the first one is tell me how long you're staying here?" he looked at me like I was weird before he answered "Um like two months then I have to go back on tour. Why?" I signed and answered "Because then I know when you leave, Ok then come here tomorrow and wait for me, Ok?" "Ok see you tomorrow." He waved me goodbye. I said to my self as walking away "Oh this is going to be good."

***Review Please***


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Nate walked to the diner walked to the waiting for Mitchie. She didn't say what time so he just came in the afternoon. He wondered what favor he has to do now.

Mitchie watched from her apartment just was right near the Diner. She watched and laughed, as he was waiting for her. She laughed so much that she fell off the dresser she was on.

Nate had saw something from the corner of his eyes, it was Mitchie and she was laughing then out of nowhere, she vanish. He knew what this meant. She stood him up so she could see how long he would sit there and laugh at him well he was looking stupid.

**Nate**

Within minutes I found her apartment. I knocked on the door and then the person I wanted to see came out still laughing. "I hope you got a great laugh." She replied "I did" I could believe this. "You know I didn't what you wanted but you treat me by not showing up and hiding in this stupid apartment laughing at me. You know I thought we were starting over but I guess not."

I went to walk off but she stopped me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I woke up late and then you were there and I want to see what would happen if I didn't show up." she dragged me into her apartment and led me to the couch.

"Come on let's get started" she said like nothing had just happen. "No, I'm not doing anything until you say that you'll never do that again. It was so embarrassing." I said not okay with this "OK I'm sorry and I'll never do that again." "Ok fine… Now what favor do you want me to do now?"

"Umm… let me think… Oh got it… Let's write a song." I raised an eyebrow and asked "Why?" "Because I always wanted to write a song with a famous singer, even if it's … you." "Okay I'm fine with that." "Okay then." She said while she was taking out a yellow notebook that said "Mitchie's Songs".

She opened it and said "Lets do this song, I'm not finished with this one yet." I took the notebook while I said "What songs have you even finished?" she snatched it from me and said "Number one don't touch my notebook and Number two none of your business."

"Ok, Ok whatever you say." "Ok so um, I've only got the first verse and the chorus so here it goes."

_I'm going home Downhearted and hoping I'm close to some new beginning I know There's a reason for everything That comes and goes_ _But so many people are looking to me To be strong and to fight But I'm just surviving I may be weak but I'm never defeated And I'll keep believing In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

"I like it, it's a good start, now I think that you should play these strings" I said as I went in closer to her to show what strings she should do in her guitar. "Ok now try" she played it and said "Omg that sounds amazing thanks" "Ok so when you were singing I started the second verse I think it should go like this." I looked at the lyrics on a napkin and started to sing.

_Most days I try my best to put on a brave face But inside My bones are cold and my heart breaks But all the while Something's keeping me safe And alive But so many people are looking to me To be strong and to fight But I'm just surviving I may be weak but I'm never defeated And I'll keep believing In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

"Huh, I didn't know we could go this far. Okay now let's take a break" she said right after writing it down. "Why? We're just getting started?" I asked and she replied "Because my hand hurts from writing so much and playing the guitar. Also I'm thirsty" she got up and went straight to the kitchen .

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked. I nodded my head and said "Water please" she tossed me one and got her one as she sat on the couch, next to me. "So what's up?" I asked. "Huh … no. you're not going to do that" "Do what?" "Act like you and I are buddy-buddy. Just because you come and want to be friends again and I'm giving you a second chance. Doesn't mean you can just be like 'So what's up' and expect a reply from me when you don't know anything about me!"

She made her way to her bedroom and slammed the door. What did I do? I went up to her door and apologized. Soon after she came out of her room but with a nerd clothes in hand. "Okay now put this on" she handed me it. Once she gave them I threw them on the ground and said "You're funny, I'm not wearing!" "But you said you'll do favors for me" "But this isn't even a favor!" "Please… for me?" she gave me the puppy dog face.

"O-ok!" "Yay! Okay the bathroom is over there." She pointed to a room near her room. I got dress and when I looked in the mirror, I felt bad for myself. I slowly came out and when show me fully in the nerd outfit. I could tell she tried so hard not to laugh but failed. "Okay it's not that funny" I said trying to make her stop laughing. "Um yea it is" "Where did you even get this?" I asked. "Oh that was from my ex-boyfriend" "He was a nerd?" "No he was not a nerd, he was a nerd for a Halloween" "Why?" "I dared him okay"

I put my hands up "Okay I'm sorry" "Okay" "So who was that song for that you sang in the dinner? " "No one, you know now my head hurt and you're just making it worst." "How am I doing that?" without answering she pushed me out the door but before she closed it. I asked "What about my clothes?" she replied back "I'm guessing you have to stick with the clothes you have." And with that she closed the door.

I just stood there shocked, I couldn't believe this. Now I have to walk around town in a freaking nerd outfit.

Oh snap I left my guitar.

**Mitchie POV**

I shut the door on him, I don't care about him anymore he freaking left me and didn't even call, it's like he forgot about me… or try too. And after he left everything went downhill and I learned to no trust people, I don't trust him.

I went to the couch and just looked at my guitar which lay next to Nick's. I kick it off the counter angrily. I don't care about him anymore, well I never did. Every time I called him and leave a message that, that was me and to call me back, he'll never call back.

The only reason why I let him in my house was because I wanted to have one of my dreams come true, and it did. Ever since he left me and acted like I never existed, I made a promise, a promise to myself that if he would ever to come back to push him away cause all he ever going to do is leave.

That's when I got an idea; _maybe I should make him feel the way he made me feel._


End file.
